In the computer industry, use of GUIs is well known for enabling a user to select a particular file of data (such as a word-processing file or a graphics file), from a large available selection. A GUI is a type of display format that enables a user to operate a computer by pointing to pictorial representations, such as windows and icons, displayed on a screen device. A window usually has the shape of a rectangle displayed on a screen. Regardless of shape, a window affords a user workspace within a program and/or operating system. Generally, a user may move the window displayed on the screen, change its size and shape, enlarge it to fill the entire screen, close it entirely, or change how much of the contents of a window are displayed.
To navigate within a GUI, such as to select a particular file to be opened, most operating systems employ a screen cursor or pointer, typically displayed as a small arrow, that allows a user to select individual points on the screen. In operation, the cursor may be moved to a desired location in response to movements of a pointing device (e.g., a mouse, trackball, or equivalent) by the user. In addition to affecting cursor movement, most pointing devices include one or more switches or buttons for specifying additional user input or user events. Because many user choices may be implemented through the use of a pointing device, the need for users to memorize special commands or keystrokes is lessened.
A standard GUI may provide access to a hierarchy of containers into which individual files can be organized. For example, a set of files may be placed in a folder, and a set of folders may be placed in another folder. This layered effect, which is associated with most general GUIs, provides for exceptional organizational features that may be utilized by a user.
When a folder is opened in the context of a GUI, there is typically displayed a rectangular space on the screen, and within the rectangular space is displayed a set of icons, each icon being associated with one file (such as a text or graphics file) in the folder. As previously mentioned, the rectangular space may be generally considered as a window in the context of GUIs. Once a window is opened, the contents of the window are typically displayed as icons that have specific relation to folders and/or file types. For example, word-processing documents are generally all assigned icons of identical basic appearance, such as a sheet of graphically displayed paper with a folded corner, or a stylized capital W embodied within the icon. The use of similar appearing icons for similar items allows users to quickly identify the type of file that is associated with an icon. File names are also displayed adjacent to icons in order to aid a user in identifying the type of file associated with the icon.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional GUI window. More specifically FIG. 1 illustrates a window 10 that contains a plurality of icons 20 in a partitioned window section 30. The window 10 also includes a supplemental window section 40 that includes menus 50 and 60. Furthermore, the window 10 also includes a standard bar area 70 and a title bar 80.
As is illustrated, the window section 30 includes various icons 20 of differing appearances, each with an associated filename. For example, the icons with the associated filenames “track01.MP3” and “track02.MP3 are related to audio files, the icon associated with “outline.doc” is related to a word-processing file, and the icon with the associated filename “timwpic.jpg” is related to an image file, as is the icon with the associated filename “P01022003.jpg.” The general descriptive nature of the indicated file names, along with the icons, give a user of an operating system including such a conventional window 10 the ability to determine the general contents of a file before actually opening the file.
As is illustrated in FIG. 1, one or more files that include machine-generated file names may also be displayed. An example of a machine language generated file name is “P01022003.jpg.” A machine language generated file name generally does not convey any information to the user viewing the conventional window 10. Therefore, the need to include such a file name in window 10 is open to discussion. Moreover, it is questionable whether icons in general require the use of filenames.